Rage, Burning Bright
by Machina Super Monstrum
Summary: A Valkyr is damaged, special care and consideration must be taken when one is in your cell. They are powerful allies when the damage can be...harnessed.


*Burn Bright With Rage*

 **A/N: A sudden oneshot to help me avoid burnout with all my other stories as well as still give you all something while I'm in the midst of moving.**

"Valkyr-385 stand down."

The tormented frame slammed her fist down onto the shattered body of their target once more, the claw's energy fading away.

"I said stand down Fury!" The voice of the Excalibur Prime boomed through her mic.

She turned to the shining white-gold frame. "You do not own me Prime. Times have changed much, doctrines have been altered, especially for we who were once Valkyries." The dim red armor clad female pushed her way past the elder Warframe as the Vauban and Trinity rushed to capture the now brutalized target.

"Her rage is useful, but the lack of control is unacceptable. This was a poor show, she will only endanger her teammates."

"She was only recently freed sir. Her body is functional but her mind is as yet still immensely damaged." Trinity-995 offered as she sealed the now captured target into its holding cage.

"Then she must be made to renew the Katas and must be placed in solitude for meditations."

"That may do more harm than good, sir." Vauban-169 called as he too rejoined the mostly complete squad. "Her conditions were such that she was left with nothing but herself during her experimentation. If I may offer, I would recommend something akin to re-socialization similar to Feral Kubrow. She must interact further to relearn how to work with others, then her rage can be harnessed and focused."

"Now is not the time for this discussion, we must get the target to extraction. Tenno, move out." The Prime pulled his Orthos Prime from his back once again, twirling it into a comfortable position.

* * *

Valkyr-385, Elizabeth Carver, callsign Fury, was enraged and taking it out on the Corpus opposition before her. They deserved it, they had done this to her, caused her all this pain. But their cell leader, that Prime... he was another source of violence, trying to impose his outdated and unneeded tactics on this field! How dare he!?

Her fists flared to life, the claws returning as she barreled into a corpus crewman, slamming his boxy head into the ground repeatedly, feeling the meat inside pulp under her assault even as more laser rounds splashed against her shields and her armor.

She wheeled on the nearest group, letting her rage and frustration come forth, amplified by her cut down suit, a piercing roar that shook the crewmen to their very cores just before the energy hook latched in front of them and several dozen kilos of pissed off female warrior barreled into the group, separating several of them on impact.

One of the surviving crew members tries to make a break for it, clearly terrified at the whirlwind of rage tearing through his fellows. He only gets a few meters before a large hook, glowing with angry red wisps of energy pierced through the crewman's chest and yanking him off to his thankfully quick evisceration.

The fracas only lasted a handful of seconds before the wall were painted the deep red of Corpus blood, limbs and helmets scattered all about the room, leaving nothing but the ferocious female covered in steaming gore scanning for further targets or the way any to more.

She dropped low as she sprinted further through the ship, hunting both the exit and further small fry to rend apart, her blind rage forcing her ever onward.

* * *

The three other members of Cell-374, followed after their charging squadmate unopposed after her fury had swept through. Civilians or younger Frames might have been distraught at the seemingly unnecessary violence inflicted upon the enemy, but veterancy and experience lent them the ability to simply shrug it off and not notice, from an emotional level at least.

"She is needlessly burning energy. A Tenno should be efficient to maintain deadliness."

"Her Rage fuels her energy, sir. Without use, it would only be wasted further." Trinity replied after his sudden speech.

"That is something that must also be addressed."

"Sir," Vauban pulled up a small holo of their map, "Exit is 120 meters and closing. Sensors show that Fury is already approaching extraction point."

"At least she is still competent enough to make it to the end." The vibrant Prime frame said as he slung a single monofiber kunai from his hip, silently embedding it in a hidden Corpus crewman's neck, leaving him to drop to the ground clutching his throat and gurgling out his last.

* * *

Weak!

They were all weak! They fell so easily at her hands, splitting like over ripe fruit or crushed like large insects.

And it was glorious! Her rage and hatred spent on those who were truly deserving of it leaving her in an almost contented state from the catharsis of slaughter as she reached the extraction point, her helmet UI showing that her manifested Hysteria had just ticked down to 0.

As the surge of strength left her, a sigh passed the scarred lips behind the stripped helmet, her rage spent... for now.

"Extraction is ready, Cell-347." The Lotus' soothing synthesized voice echoed over their comm links.

"Acknowledged, Lotus, target is secure and squad is accounted for." Fury's head turned to face the new voice, her body un-tensing a little as it was just her squad, though she remained bristled at the Prime that was their leader.

The Excalibur Prime brushed past the Valkyr, locking himself into the bottom of his Liset while the Vauban and Trinity followed shortly. Valkyr forced her eyes from the Prime before locking into the final slot and feeling the rattling as the vessel detached.

"Excellent work, Cell-347. Standard procedure for drop off and pay." Surprisingly though, a separate channel opened in the Valkyr's helm, the Lotus speaking directly to her. "I sense unrest in your squad. Your leader is a Prime, set in the ways of the Tenno from before and during the war, it seems your condition requires further assistance and is only exacerbated in this squad. I apologize for your assignment to his cell. It will be addressed when you return and rectified."

An emotion unusual to the scarred Tenno comes forth; gratitude."Thank you, Lotus," before being squashed down yet again. "Our ETA to relay is only a few more moments."

"Of course Tenno."

There may be methods of control for Valkyr... no, hope for healing for Elizabeth Carver yet.

 **A/N: Prefered kit is Volt Prime with Amprex, Dex Furis, and Dual Zoren. I call it 'The Tickler!' Jakonaxk on PC, though I mostly play for fluff, events and the catharsis of slaughter rather than trying to get everything or do a lot of grinding.**


End file.
